Ruthy's new friend
by ejwchick
Summary: READ TO FIND OUT!!!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter:1  
  
Notes: This is my first story so it isn't that good, but I hope youreview. Please no flames unless  
it's a constructive flame.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own 7'th Heaven.  
  
  
One day Mary went out to play basketball and she saw a little girl with  
torn clothes, and her hair was a mess. She was sitting on the curb. Mary went over to her. Mary asked her what her name was, and she said Hanna.   
  
Then Mary took her home and she took a bath, and then she put some of  
Ruthy's clothes on.  
  
She went and played with Ruthy while Mary went and played basketball, and  
Eric went to see if  
he could find Hanna's parents. Ruthy and Hanna played tag, hide and seek  
and a lot of other  
stuff.  
  
Annie came down and asked her what Hanna name was and Ruthy said her name  
is Hanna,  
  
"Hello Hanna." Annie said.   
  
"Dad went out to see if he could find her parents." Ruthy said.  
  
"I see." Annie said.  
  
"Lets go outside and play tag again." Ruthy said  
  
"Okay." answered Hanna.  
  
"Have fun girls!" Annie said.  
  
When they were done, they sat on the porch and then Annie got them ice  
cream for a snack.  
  
While they where eating their snack, a boy and a girl about Ruthy's age  
came walking down the  
street, "Hey Corrie, hey Sam!" Ruthy called to her friends. "Hanna, this  
is Corrie," she said  
pointing to the girl and then, pointing to the boy, she said, "and this  
is Sam."  
  
"Hi." Hanna said.  
  
"Sam, Corrie, this is Hanna."  
  
"Hi." Corrie said. Sam just nodded.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sam asked.  
  
"We are going to play catch after we eat our ice cream" Ruthy said.  
  
"Cool! Can we play to?" Corrie asked.  
  
"Sure" Ruthy said .  
  
When Ruthy and Hanna were done with their ice cream, they went to the  
kitchen and put the  
dishes in the sink and went out to play catch with Corrie and Sam.  
  
They played catch for about thirty minutes, then Annie came out and said,  
"It's dinner time girls.  
  
"Can Sam and Corrie eat over?" Ruthy asked.  
  
"Well, okay." Annie said.  
  
"Yay!" Ruthy said.  
  
"They have to ask their parents first though" Annie said.  
  
"Okay." they said.  
  
"What are we having for supper?" Ruthy asked.  
  
"Chicken " Annie said.  
  
"Chicken ! I LOVE Chicken Pie!" Ruthy said.  
  
"Me too!" Corrie said.   
  
"Good, because I made a lot!" Annie said.  
  
"Can I call my mom to ask if I can eat over?" Corrie asked.  
  
"Me too?" Sam added.  
  
"Sure." Annie said.  
  
So they went inside and called their parents.  
  
They sat down for supper and prayed.  
  
"This is good" Hanna said.  
  
"Thank you!" Annie said.  
  
"Yeah. This is good." The others added.  
  
"Thanks!" Annie said.  
  
After supper Mary walked in the door.  
  
"Did you have fun?" Annie asked.  
  
"It was okay. I lost though." Mary said.  
  
"Well it's not the end of the world." Annie said.  
  
"I guess so."Can Sam and Corrie eat over?Title: Ruthy's friends  
  
  
Notes: This is my first story so it isn't that good, but I hope you  
review. Please no flames unless  
it's  
a constructive flame.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own 7'th Heaven.  
  
  
One day Mary went out to play basketball and she saw a little girl with  
torn clothes, and her hair  
was a mess. She was sitting on the curb. Mary went over to her. Mary  
asked her what her name  
was, and she said Hanna.   
  
Then Mary took her home and she took a bath, and then she put some of  
Ruthy's clothes on.  
  
She went and played with Ruthy while Mary went and played basketball, and  
Eric went to see if  
he could find Hanna's parents. Ruthy and Hanna played tag, hide and seek  
and a lot of other  
stuff.  
  
Annie came down and asked her what Hanna name was and Ruthy said her name  
is Hanna,  
"Hello  
Hanna." Annie said.   
  
"Dad went out to see if he could find her parents." Ruthy said.  
  
"I see." Annie said.  
  
"Lets go outside and play tag again." Ruthy said  
  
"Okay." answered Hanna.  
  
"Have fun girls!" Annie said.  
  
When they were done, they sat on the porch and then Annie got them ice  
cream for a snack.  
  
While they where eating their snack, a boy and a girl about Ruthy's age  
came walking down the  
street, "Hey Corrie, hey Sam!" Ruthy called to her friends. "Hanna, this  
is Corrie," she said  
pointing to the girl and then, pointing to the boy, she said, "and this  
is Sam."  
  
"Hi." Hanna said.  
  
"Sam, Corrie, this is Hanna."  
  
"Hi." Corrie said. Sam just nodded.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sam asked.  
  
"We are going to play catch after we eat our ice cream" Ruthy said.  
  
"Cool! Can we play to?" Corrie asked.  
  
"Sure" Ruthy said .  
  
When Ruthy and Hanna were done with their ice cream, they went to the  
kitchen and put the  
dishes in the sink and went out to play catch with Corrie and Sam.  
  
They played catch for about thirty minutes, then Annie came out and said,  
"It's dinner time  
girls."  
  
"Can Sam and Corrie eat over?" Ruthy asked.  
  
"Well, okay." Annie said.  
  
"Yay!" Ruthy said.  
  
"They have to ask their parents first though"" Annie said.  
  
"Okay." they said.  
  
"What are we having for supper?" Ruthy asked.  
  
"Chicken Pie" Annie said.  
  
"Chicken Pie?! I LOVE Chicken Pie!" Ruthy said.  
  
"Me too!" Corrie said.   
  
"Good, because I made a lot!" Annie said.  
  
"Can I call my mom to ask if I can eat over?" Corrie asked.  
  
"Me too?" Sam added.  
  
"Sure." Annie said.  
  
So they went inside and called their parents.  
  
They sat down for supper and prayed.  
  
"This is good" Hanna said.  
  
"Thank you!" Annie said.  
  
"Yeah. This is good." The others added.  
  
"Thanks!" Annie said.  
  
After supper Mary walked in the door.  
  
"Did you have fun?" Annie asked.  
  
"It was okay. I lost though." Mary said.  
  
"Well it's not the end of the world." Annie said.  
  
"I guess so." Mary said.  
  
"Hi Mary!" Hanna said.  
  
"Hi Hanna. Did you have fun with Ruthy today?"  
  
"Yeah! Lots!" Hanna replied.  
  
"That's good!" Mary said.  
  
"Let's go outside again." Hanna said.  
  
"Okay." Ruthy said.  
  
"I have to go home now." Corrie said.  
  
"Me to." Sam agreed.  
  
"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow!" Ruthy said.   
  
"Okay. Bye" Sam said.  
  
"Yeah, bye." Corrie said.  
  
"Bye." Hanna and Ruthy said.  
  
Then Hanna and Ruthy went outside and played hide and seek for awhile.   
When it started to get  
dark Annie came out.  
  
"Girls, it's time to come in." she said   
  
"Okay. Lets go Hanna, Hanna, Hanna, where are you Hanna?" Ruthy called.  
  
Ruthy asked.  
  
"Well, okay." Annie said.  
  
"Yay!" Ruthy said.  
  
"They have to ask their parents first though"" Annie said.  
  
"Okay." they said.  
  
"What are we having for supper?" Ruthy asked.  
  
"Chicken Pie" Annie said.  
  
"Chicken Pie?! I LOVE Chicken Pie!" Ruthy said.  
  
"Me too!" Corrie said.   
  
"Good, because I made a lot!" Annie said.  
  
"Can I call my mom to ask if I can eat over?" Corrie asked.  
  
"Me too?" Sam added.  
  
"Sure." Annie said.  
  
So they went inside and called their parents.  
  
They sat down for supper and prayed.  
  
"This is good" Hanna said.  
  
"Thank you!" Annie said.  
  
"Yeah. This is good." The others added.  
  
"Thanks!" Annie said.  
  
After supper Mary walked in the door.  
  
"Did you have fun?" Annie asked.  
  
"It was okay. I lost though." Mary said.  
  
"Well it's not the end of the world." Annie said.  
  
"I guess so." Mary said.  
  
"Hi Mary!" Hanna said.  
  
"Hi Hanna. Did you have fun with Ruthy today?"  
  
"Yeah! Lots!" Hanna replied.  
  
"That's good!" Mary said.  
  
"Let's go outside again." Hanna said.  
  
"Okay." Ruthy said.  
  
"I have to go home now." Corrie said.  
  
"Me to." Sam agreed.  
  
Okay.I'll see you tomorrow! Ruthy said.   
  
Okay. Bye Sam said.  
  
"Yeah, bye." Corrie said.  
  
"Bye." Hanna and Ruthy said.  
  
Then Hanna and Ruthy went outside and played hide and seek for awhile.   
When it started to get  
dark Annie came out.  
  
"Girls, it's time to come in." she said   
  
"Okay. Lets go Hanna, Hanna, Hanna, where are you Hanna?" Ruthy called.  
  
"Hi" Mary said.  
  
"Hi Mary!" Hanna said.  
  
"Hi Hanna. Did you have fun with Ruthy today?"  
  
"Yeah! Lots!" Hanna replied.  
  
"That's good!" Mary said.  
  
"Let's go outside again." Hanna said.  
  
"Okay." Ruthy said.  
  
"I have to go home now." Corrie said.  
  
"Me to." Sam agreed.  
  
"Okay. Ill see you tomorrow!" Ruthy said.   
  
"Okay. Bye"Sam said.  
  
"Yeah, bye." Corrie said.  
  
"Bye." Hanna and Ruthy said.  
  
Then Hanna and Ruthy went outside and played hide and seek for awhile.   
When it started to get  
dark Annie came out.  
  
"Girls, its time to come in." she said   
  
"Okay. Lets go Hanna, Hanna, Hanna, where are you Hanna?" Ruthy called.  
  
Ruthy asked.  
  
"Well, okay." Annie said.  
  
"Yay!" Ruthy said.  
  
"They have to ask their parents first though" Annie said.  
  
"Okay." they said.  
  
"What are we having for supper?" Ruthy asked.  
  
"Chicken " Annie said.  
  
"Chicken! I LOVE Chicken! Ruthy said.  
  
" Me too!" Corrie said.   
  
"Good, because I made a lot!" Annie said.  
  
"Can I call my mom to ask if I can eat over?" Corrie asked.  
  
"Me too?" Sam added.  
  
"Sure." Annie said.  
  
So they went inside and called their parents.  
  
They sat down for supper and prayed.  
  
"This is good" Hanna said.  
  
"Thank you!" Annie said.  
  
"Yeah. This is good." The others added.  
  
"Thanks!" Annie said.  
  
After supper Mary walked in the door.  
  
"Did you have fun?" Annie asked.  
  
"It was okay. I lost though." Mary said.  
  
"Well it's not the end of the world." Annie said.  
  
"I guess so." Mary said.  
  
"Hi Mary!" Hanna said.  
  
"Hi Hanna. Did you have fun with Ruthy today?  
  
"Yeah! Lots!" Hanna replied.  
  
"That's good! "Mary said.  
  
"Let's go outside again." Hanna said.  
  
"Okay." Ruthy said.  
  
"I have to go home now." Corrie said.  
  
"Me to." Sam agreed.  
  
Okay.I'll see you tomorrow! Ruthy said.   
  
"Okay. Bye" Sam said.  
  
"Yeah, bye." Corrie said.  
  
"Bye." Hanna and Ruthy said.  
  
Then Hanna and Ruthy went outside and played hide and seek for awhile.   
When it started to get  
dark Annie came out.  
  
"Girls, it"s time to come in." she said   
  
"Okay. Lets go Hanna, Hanna, Hanna, where are you Hanna?" Ruthy called.  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Title: Ruthy's Friend  
  
  
Notes: This is a stupid chapter, so it's ok to flam me. But PLEASE tell me what you think of myy story!!!  
  
  
  
"Hanna!!! Hanna!!! Where are you?"Ruthy yelled.  
  
" Here I am!" Hanna yelled from across the street.  
  
"What are you doing over there??" Ruthy asked.  
  
"I'll tell you latter" Hanna said.  
  
"Okay"  
  
" Let's go inside" Anne said.  
  
So they went inside and watched tv, and watched more tv, and went to bed.  
  
"I just want to let you know, we are going to church tomorow morning" Ruthy told Hanna.  
  
"Okay" Hanna replied.  
  
"So.......What were you doing across the street???" Ruthy asked.  
  
"Ummmmm.........I think I saw my Mom" Hanna told her.  
  
"You did!!!" Ruthy yelled.  
  
"Shhhhhhh!!!!!!, Don't yell!" Hanna stoped Ruthy.  
  
"Why?!?" Ruthy asked.  
  
" It might not have been her" Hanna told Ruthy.  
  
"Oh...ok......I won't tell anyone" Ruthy said.  
  
"Thanks" Hanna said, as she got in her sleeping bag.  
  
"Good night Hanna" Ruthy said.   
  
"Good night" Hanna replied.  
  
  
  
Beep.......Beep.......Beep....Beep  
  
"Time to get up Hanna"Ruthy said.  
  
"Okay"Hanna said.  
  
Ruthy got her dress on, and asked her mom what Hanna could where.  
  
"Mom!" Ruthy yelled.  
  
"What?" Anne yelled back.  
  
"What can Hanna where today?" Ruthy asked.  
  
"Get her a dress" Anne replied.  
  
So Ruthy got Hanna a dress, and they had breckfast, and went to church  
  
  
  
"Mom, can Sam and Corrie come over?" Ruthy asked her Mom.  
  
"Sure" Anne replied.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Sam and Corrie came over after lunch.   
  
"What do you want to do?" Hanna asked.  
  
"I dunno" Ruthy said.  
  
"Let's go to my house" Sam said.  
  
"Okay!" Ruthy said.  
  
"I have to ask my Mom first" Corrie said.  
  
"Okay" Sam said.  
  
Corrie called her Mom, and Ruthy asked Anne.  
  
"My Mom said I can"Corrie said.  
  
Ruthy came out and said her Mom said yes too.  
  
"Good!" Sam said.  
  
"Let's go!" Ruthy said.  
  
"Kk" Corrie said.  
  
  
  
"What do you want to do??" Sam asked.  
  
"Let's go upstairs" Corrie said.  
  
"Okay" Sam said.  
  
"What do you want to do upstairs?" Sam asked.  
  
"I Dunno" Corrie said.  
  
"SAMMMMMMMMM!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!" Someone scremed.  
  
  
Notes: Did you like it?? Please review! If I get 10 reviews, I will post the next chapter! :) 


End file.
